Последствия: Долг жизни
|cover artist= |translator=Кирилл Плешков |editor=Александр Виноградов |publisher=*Del Rey (оригинальное издание) *Азбука (русскоязычное издание) |release date=*12 июля 2016 года (оригинальное издание) *14 июня 2017 года (русскоязычное издание) |media type= |pages=*448 (оригинальное издание) *480 (русскоязычное издание) |isbn=978-5-389-12448-6 |era= |timeline= |series=Трилогия «Последствия» |preceded by=«Последствия» |followed by=«Последствия: Конец Империи» }} Последствия: Долг жизни ( ) — каноничный роман Чака Вендига. Книга является вторым томом трилогии «Последствия», которая началась с романа «Последствия». Роман поступил в продажу 12 июля 2016 года. На русском языке роман вышел в издательстве «Азбука» 14 июня 2017 года. Перевод книги был осуществлён Кириллом Плешковым, а редактировал её Александр Виноградов. Аннотация В Галактику пришло относительно мирное время. Оно дарит безграничные возможности, и кое-кто даже осмеливается мечтать о новой жизни и светлом будущем. А для Хана Соло пришла пора вернуть долг старому другу. Вместе с Чубакке они решают освободить Кашиика, родную планету вуки. Тем временем Норра Уэксли со своим отрядом повстанцев идет по пятам гранд-адмирала Рей Слоун и остатков имперского флота. У Слоун все больше подозрений вызывает таинственнвй адмирал, который отдает ей приказы, но она не прекращает отчаянных попыток спасти гибнущую Империю. А пока приверженцы прежнего режима пытаются вернуть себе утраченное, принцесса Лея и Новая Республика всеми силами стараются предотвратить зарождение новой войны. Однако, когда «Сокол Тысячелетия» бесследно исчезает, повстанцы прекращают погоню за адмиралом, спеша на выручку. Ведь в глазах принцессы Леи никакие вражеские адмиралы не стоят жизни и свободы Хана и Чубакки. Новый роман Чака Вендига возвращает читателя к событиям фильма «Возвращение джедая». Впервые на русском языке! Сюжет Предисловие За тридцать лет до 5 ПБЯ, двенадцатилетний Галлиус Ракс обнаруживает проект раскопок в пустынях планеты Джакку. Работы ведёт советник Императора Юп Ташу. Ракс пробирается на борт космического корабля. Часть Первая На планете Чандрила, сенатор Лея Органа через голограмму разговаривает со своим мужем Ханом Соло, который говорит, что ищет Чубакку после расставания во время неудачной попытки освободить родной мир Вуки — Кашиик. Лея хочет лоббировать Сенат Новой Республики для освобождения Кашиика и надеется, что её муж, являясь Генералом войск Новой Республики, может повлиять на сенаторов. Тем не менее Хан подал в отставку, чтобы найти Чубакку. Он обещает вернутся домой, но внезапно их разговор прерывается. Лея понимает, что её муж находится в беде. Тем временем, на планете Ворлаг, лейтенант Новой Республики Норра Уэксли вместе с Джомом Бареллом, бывшим имперским офицером Синджир Рат Велесом и охотницей за головами Джес Эмари проникают во дворец криминального лорда Слассена Канкера с целью выследить и арестовать бывшего имперского вице-адмирала Первина Гедде. Неожиданно их захватывают охранники Слассена, и Джас делает вид, что предаёт их. Мятежники оказываются в клетках, которые нависают над несколькими Хорт-зверьми. Синджи удаётся освободить себя и своих товарищей с помощью ключа, который Джас прикрепила к шее одного из чудовищ, и они сбегают, прокрадываясь через лавовые трубки в комнату Гедде, пристрастившегося к спайсу, которого Джес предварительно обезоружила. Повстанцы убегают на «Ореоле» — личном корабле Джес. Их преследуют, но благодаря Теммину Уэксли они улетают с Ворлага. В другом месте, Гранд-адмирал Рей Слоун вместе с Ферриком Обдуром готовит пропагандистское вещание от лица Центра имперской пропаганды, спешно созданного на руинах Комиссии по охране Нового порядка. Ей сообщают, что Адмирал флота Галлиус Рэкс запрашивает разрешение на встречу. Внутри кабинета Рэкс рассуждает, сравнивая со оперным спектаклем свою контрстратегию против Империи и приказывает Рей привезти к нему Брендола Хакса и его сына. Ракс намерен создать Теневой совет для выхода Империи из-за кулис. Он также выступает за программу конкурентного отбора (селекции) среди остатков Империи, для противостоянию силам Новой Республики. Это вызывает недоверие Рей к Адмиралу флота. Чуть позже Слоун встречается со своей помощницей Адеей Райт и приказывает провести инвентаризацию кораблей, организовать встречу с охотником за головами Мекариалом Свифтом и написать проект для новой программы селекции. Немного позднее Лея Органа и Канцлер Мон Мотма проводят секретную встречу с Визирем — Мас Амеддой на коло-ха — архипелаге океанической планеты Велусия. Из-за гражданской войны на Корусанте, Амедда предлагает сдаться Новой Республике. Тем не менее Лея и Мон Мотма отклоняют предложение и советуют найти способ для капитуляции Империи. Возвращаясь с Ворлага, Джим и Норра возмущены «предательством» Джас во время миссии. Джас признаётся, что она работала на две стороны, но объясняет, что она планировала обмануть Слассена и Гедде. Теммин говорит, что был посвящён в планы Джас, из-за чего происходит непродолжительная драка между ней и Джимом. После возвращения, Теммин и его дроид В1 Мистер Костяшка встречают легендарного пилота Веджа Антиллеса, ставшего наставником для Уэксли. Однако, их воссоединение омрачено тем, что Гедде умер, отравленный Кутрогоргией. Вскоре Норра получает извещение на аудиенцию с Леей. В кабинете Лея сообщает, что Хан с Чуббакой отправились на миссию, оказавшуюся ловушкой Империи. Чуббаку похитили, и Хан с тех пор безуспешно пытался найти своего компаньона, но теперь и он не выходит на связь. Лея взволнованная безопасностью своего мужа, говорит, что его в последний раз видели во Внешнем кольце, возле Дикого пространства. Она просит найти его. Норра соглашается помочь Лее, которую она уважает. В тоже время, Рей Слоун путешествует инкогнито по осаждённому Корусанту, посещая Зал Имперских записей, для поиска информации о Имперских Звёздных дредноутах. После уничтожения шести суперразрушителей в битвах с Альянсом и Республикой, включая «Палач» Дарта Вейдера, трёх — захваченных Республикой, одного — пиратами и двух — пропавших без вести; «Разоритель» Слоун — последний суперразрушитель на службе Империи. Однако, она обнаруживает, что звёздный суперразрушитель Императора, «Затмение», не был разрушен, а также находит несколько изображений Императора в компании высокопоставленных офицеров и таинственного мальчика. В одном из городов Кореллии детектив Эрно видит мальчика, который рисует красками на стенах образ Вейдера и написанную под рисунком надпись «ВЕЙДЕР ЖИВ!». Мальчик принадлежит к Аколитам Потустороннего — тёмному культу, поклонявшегося Дарту Вейдеру. Когда детектив доставляет его в Станцию мира и безопасности, начиная расспрашивать мальчика и говоря, что Вейдер умер, он отвечает, что смерть это не конец и называет себя Обливионом. Станцию атакуют сектанты, и одна из сотрудниц бюро — Киза, оказывается Аколитом. Вместе они уходят, убивая всех, кроме Эрно. После того как Слоун выходит из здания Зала Имперских записий, её атакуют местные мятежники. Неожиданно её спасает охотник за головами Мекуриал Свифт и они сбегают. Затем Рей посылает охотника на миссию по спасению коменданта Хикса и его сына с осаждённого Арканиса. В другом месте, на украденном дредноуте «Аннигилятор», пират Элиоджи Маракаванья предлагает членам пленённой делегации Сената Республики уйти в спасательных капсулах или присоединится к его команде. Молодая девушка Картесса добровольно присоединяется к пиратам, несмотря на негодование матери, которая в конце концов следует за ней. Между тем, Норра Уэксли с её командой обсуждают призошедшие события — смерь Гедде, пропажу Хана Соло и беременность Леи. Джес предлагает Синджи запросить высокую плату за помощь в нахождении мужа Леи. На Корусанте подавленный Мас Амедда пытается совершить самоубийство, но останавливается, когда узнаёт кристалл, показывающий Палпатина, его чиновников и маленького мальчика. Когда Слоун спрашивает о мальчике, тот говорит что это не кто иной, как Адмирал флота Галлиус Ракс. Рей узнаёт, что дроиды, содержащие секреты Ракса, находятся в обломках «Империалиса» на Кванши, луне Орд-Мантелла. Галерея Aftermath_Life_Debt_placeholder_cover.jpg|Временная обложка Life_Debt_textless_cover.jpg|Обложка без текста Aftermath Life Debt Cover.png|Финальная обложка Появления *Адамбо *Кирста Эгейт *Мас Амедда *Ведж Антиллес *Голас Арам *Арсад *Текку Эйлэй *Корвин Балласт *Джом Барелл *Рикерт Бигл *Одаир Бел-Опис *Ходнар Боррум *Брев *"Mister Browscar" *Лэндо Калриссиан *Слассен Урла-фир Кэл Кетин-ва Канкер *Чавани *Чубакка *Хорн *Освящённый затворник *Арсин Крассус *Карз Дамаскус *Дардама *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *деВорес *Каргин Эймалган *Джас Эмари *Тиа'дор Эмшва *Венн Иовелт *Эргел *Эрно *Эсдо *Гэйлан *Тивин Гэйл *Гаррис *Газвин *Первин Гедде *Биввам Горде *Гордон *Грэйбок *Гьюти *Хачинка *Дарм Хэрмодиус *Хэррган *Хэтчет *Дэйд Хэткинс *Армитаж Хакс *Мать Армитажа Хакса *Брендол Хакс *Марателле Хакс *Шилмар Иггсон *Хостис Айдж *Имра *Исса-Ор *Джонда Джей-Талвар *Маз Каната *Трэсин Кейн *Картесса *Мать Картессы *Херн Кавин *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Кеонг *Рорит Хадур *Киррата *Киза *Колоб *Окси Крей Корбин *Домм Коргейл *Кош *Карвел Красс *Ромвелл Красс старший *Ромвелл Красс младший *Яйлин Красс *Кондер Кил *Плас Лелкот *Кеннер Лоринг *Лаг *Крикс Мадин *Поллукс Максим *Малакили *Элиоди Маракаванья *ME-8D9 *Мистер Костяшка *Мон Мотма *Лорган Мовеллан *Мурси *Оверто Найучо *Наравал *Сурат Нуат *Ниен Нунб *Норвич *Ньялл *Ньярла *Феррик Обдур *Ассистент Феррика Обдура *Обливион *Лея Органа *Уриан Орлан *Айкар Орлисс *Палабар *Валко Пандион *Патесса *Пилки *QT-9 *Джанис Пол *Додд Рансит *Рандд *Галлиус Рэкс *Эйди Райт *Споб Райдел *Райнскар *Теоден Сардо *"Miss Scowlface" *Терринальд Скрид *Джилия Шейл *Ши Шу *Шрин *Дарт Сидиус *Энакин Скайуокер *Люк Скайуокер *Сликарта *Рэй Слоун *Бен Соло *Хан Соло *Сплугорра *Страдд *Субъект 478-98 «Чернополос» *Субъект 6391-A «Зуболомка» *Суги *Меркурал Свифт *Чам Синдулла *Synthesized Operating Layer, Grid-Based Drive Array *T-2L0 *Кассио Тагге *Аргус Танзер *Юп Ташу *Токтар *Лозен Толрак *Мерса Топол *Тормо *Риана Торр *Виндом Традьюсер *Jorrin Turnbull *Вейлент *Эглин Валмор *Кобб Вант *Синджир Рат Велус *Бабушка Синджира Рат Велуса *Эваан Варлейн *Кора Вессора *Денетриус Виндан *Винтар *Викет В. Варрик *Минлан Вейл *Брентин Лор Уэксли *Норра Уэксли *Теммин Уэксли *Йендор *Йофф *Вуллф Юларен |creatures= *Arrawtha-dyr *Банта *Barnacle *Bird **Atele **Blackbeak **Bulabird **Clever-bird **Hroth-beast **Peacock **Purra-bird **Strega **Vworkka *Cat *Crab **Caw-crab *Chomong *Dewback *Dog *Dragonsnake *Fish **Dolo-fish **Marmal-fish **Skor-fin *Fox *Frog *Garral *Gugverm *Gundark *Hen *Insect **Bilge-bug **Bladder-bug **Blood-bug **Butterfly **Can-cell **Firefly **Gnat **Moth ***Canary moth **Myrmidant **Rot-wing *Kabatha *Kill-wing *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Lizard **Mandlertok *Morak *Murra *Mynock *Neimoidian tick larva *Nerf *Nexu *Pangorin *Parasite *Peacock *Pearlshell *Pig *Purrgil *Rabbit *Rancor *Rat *Redjacket wasp *Roach-rat *Rock-vulture *Ronto *Sand dragon *Sarlacc *Skittermice *Slug *Snake *Spider **Webweaver spider *Squid *Starleg *Tauntaun *Thissermount *Tooka *Trog-beast *Uralang *Vole-kite *Womp rat *Worm **Bloatworm **Bloodworm **Wrosha-grub *Yark *Zlagfiend |droids= *Administrative droid *Assassin droid **Assassin probe *Дроид-астромеханик *Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 **Дроид-коммандос серии BX **Demolition droid *Cam droid *Demo-droid *Interrogator droid *Медицинский дроид **Медицинский дроид-ассистент серии FX ***Медицинский дроид-ассистент FX-7 **Дроид-медсестра **Дроид-терапевт *Вестник *Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK *Разведывательный дроид **Разведывательный дроид «Бродяга» **Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» *Протокольный дроид *Дроид-турель |events= *Эпоха Империи *Войны клонов *Галактическая гражданская война **Нападение на Хайборейскую луну **Битва за верфи Куата **Битва при Эндоре **Битва при Джакку **Битва при Наг-Убдуре ***Засада в Гофнех-Ридж ***Резня в Бинджай-Тине **Битва при Явине **Battle over Kuat **Захват Первина Гедде **Революция в Коронет-Сити **Корусантская гражданская война **Катастрофа **Dissolution of the Imperial Senate **Duel on Cloud City **Экстренный саммит на Акиве **[[Hijacking of the Harbinger|Hijacking of the Harbinger]] **Imperial-Republic peace talks‎ **Liberation Day **Атака на Чандриле **Освобождение Кашиика **Mission to rescue the survivors of Alderaan **Восстание на Акиве **Rescue of Han Solo **Rescue of Princess Leia **Осада Арканиса **Wedding of Han Solo and Leia Organa *Истребление джедаев *Провозглашение Нового порядка *Восстание на Рилоте |locations= *Алмагест *Анадин **Верфи Анадина *Сектор Бормеа **Доки Надири *Buccaneer's Den *Миры Ядра **Центральные миры ***Система Альдераан ****Альдераан ****Кладбище Альдераана **Чандрила ***Ханна-Сити ****Barbican Road ****Docking Platform E-22 ****Eleutherian Plaza *****Chandrila Senate house ****Hanna City opera house ****Посадочная платформа OB-99 ****Old Gather-House ****Old Hannatown Market ****Polis District ****Senate Plaza ****Skygarden ****Unidentified junk shop (Hanna City) ***Junari Point ****Unidentified bar (Junari Point) ***Lake Andrasha ***Sarini Island ****Sarini Island zoo ***Silver Sea **Система Кореллия ***Кореллия ****Коронет-сити *****Diadem Square *****Juni Street Station *****Peace and Security station *****Teeno Village district *****Unidentified Coronet City museum **Сектор Коруска ***Подсектор Корусант ****Корусант *****Galactic City ******Федеральный район *******Imperial Palace *******ISB Central Office ******Lemniscate ******Район Истины *******Base realignment and closure building *******Hall of Adjudication *******Hall of Imperial Register *******Institute to Preserve Imperial History *******Академия и офисы ИББ *******Unidentified commissary **Гантел **Система Хосниам ***Хосниан-Прайм ****Даррополис **Система Куат ***Куат *Парк Домино *Goa Penal Colony *Goliath Mal *Хайборейская луна **Секретная тюрьма ИББ *Инамората *Система Ирудиру **Ирудиру ***Golas Aram's compound ***Кал-Помпос *Круг Иктари *Среднее кольцо **Итор **Маластар **Сектор Митаранор ***Система Кашиик ****Кашиик *****Awrathakka *****Каземат Эшмида *****Black Forest *****Garden Preserve *****Имперское рабочее поселение #121 *****Lozen Tolruck's island fortress *****Shadowlands **Сектор Сверкающий бриллиант ***Система Сверкающий бриллиант ****Орд-Мантелл ****Куантксай **Сектор Таштор ***Такодана ****Дворец Маз Канаты ****Озеро Наймив *Орко 9 **Плавучая астероидная тюрьма на Орко 9 *Территории Внешнего кольца **Акива ***Дворец сатрапа ***Альказар ***Акарский каньон **Сектор Аноат **Сектор Арканис ***Система Арканис ****Арканис *****Академия Арканиса ***Система Тату ****Татуин *****Дюнное море ******Большая яма Каркуна ******Дворец Джаббы *****Фритаун *****Мос-Эйсли ******Кантина Чалмуна **Белладун **Облачный город **Дантуин **Эндор ***Эндорский генератор щита **Экстериор **Гарел **Сектор Гаулус ***Система Рилот ****Рилот **Коррус **Нар Шаддаа **Префсбелтская академия **Салукамай **Система Убдур ***Наг Убдур ****Бинджай-Тин ****Гофнех-Ридж **Жадален *Questal *Туманность Реклюса *Треугольник Ро-Лу *Севаркос *Tilth **Ninth moon of Tilth ***Sea of Carawak ****Unidentified floating depot *Турко-Прайм **Turco Prime shipyards *Неизведанные регионы **Туманность Куелахан *Уйтер **Имперская академия (Уйтер) *Велусия **Коло-ха *Ворлаг **Дворец Слассена Канкера *Туманность Вульпинус *Станция «Уоррин» *Западные рубежи **Система Джакку ***Джакку ****Anchorite habit house ****Кратертаун *****Бар Эргела ****Orkoon Hub ****Плато Жалобной Руки *Дикое пространство *Xa Fel **Xa Fel shipyards |organizations= *Аколиты Потустороннего *Adviser *Альдераанская флотилия **Регент-администратор *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Следопыты *Anchorite *Архитектор *Big game hunter *Чёрное солнце **Босс **Младший босс *Индустрии БласТех *Верфи Ботаджефа *Охотник за головами *Граф *Криминальный лорд *Синдикат «Краймора» *Detective *Доктор *Dodath Raiders *Egg-brood *Egg-Brood Xazin'nizar *Движение «Свободный Рилот» *Галактическая Империя **Комиссия по охране Нового порядка ***Имперское бюро безопасности ****Агент ****Офицер лояльности ****Министр **Советник Империи **Советник Императора **Императорская гвардия **Галактический Император **Герой Галактической Империи **Имперская Академия ***Комендант ***Имперский кадет ***Кадеты коменданта **Совет будущего Империи **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****Штурмовой корпус *****Лесной штурмовик *****Штурмовик-разведчик *****Штурмовик ***Имперский флот ****Разведывательное управление флота ***Имперский офицер **Имперский правящий совет ***Великий визирь **Имперский Сенат **Инквизиторий **Мофф ***Гранд-мофф **Управление популяризации имперских идей, галактической правды и корректировки фактов ***Chief informational officer **Префект **Теневой совет *Галактическая Республика **Великая армия Республики ***Солдат-клон **Верховный канцлер *Губернатор *Дом Органа **Принцесса *Альянс Независимых Систем *Джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван *Журналист *Junihar Cartel *Канджиклаб *Котаска *Верфи Куата *Law enforcement agency *Mayor *Minlan Weil and the Tam-honil Three *Новая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Посол ***Канцлер ***Senate Guard ***Сенатор ***Special Senator Council on Galactic De-Escalation Strategies **Вооружённые силы Новой Республики ***Армия Новой Республики ****Солдат Новой Республики ****Рядовой ****Старший сержант ***Силы специального назначения Новой Республики ***Звёздный флот Новой Республики ****Пилот Новой Республики ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Новой Республики *****Phantom Squadron ******Призрак-лидер ***New Republic Thirty-First **New Republic Security Bureau **Republic Tribunal *Офицер **Адмирал **Капитан **Коммандер **Коммодор **Communications Officer **Энсин **Адмирал флота **Генерал **Гранд-адмирал **Гранд-генерал **Лейтенант **Контр-адмирал **Вице-адмирал **Вице-генерал *Пилот *Пират *Офицер полиции *Предори *Королева **Королева Альдераана *Клан Рэнг *Red Key Raiders *Сатрап *Scavenger *Сепаратисты *Sheriff *Ситхи **Тёмный лорд ситхов **Дарт/Канон **Лорд ситхов **Sith Master *Slicer *Контрабандист *Sugi's bounty hunters *Surgeon consul *Teacher *Technician *Движение «Свободный Рилот» *Warlord *Witch |species= *Artiodac *Besalisk *Bith *Bravaisian *Chadra-Fan *Chagrian *Ewok *Gabdorin *Люди **Альдераанцы **Чандриллианцы **Кореллианцы **Набуанцы *Хатты *Иторианцы *Jawa *Keldar *Kupohan *Мон-каламари *Near-human *Nikto *Omwati *Оттеганцы *Панторанцы *Quarren *Родианцы *Sarkan *Siniteen *Skrilling *Sullustan *Телзы *Tholothian *Togruta *Trandoshan *Tusken Raider *Тви'леки *Ubdurian *Uthuthma *Велусианцы *Vorlaggn *Weequay *Вуки *Забраки |vehicles= *Boat **Battleship ***''Dreadstar'' **Cruiser ***Swiftwing pleasure-liner *Спасательная капсула *Grav-bike *Grav-raft *Mag-lev **Coruscant elevated maglev train *Низковысотный Имперский транспорт *Motor-vator tiller *Репульсорная техника **Гоночный под **Спидер ***Аэроспидер ****Air-tuk ****Air taxi ***Seaspeeder *Парусная баржа **«Кетанна» *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***Звезда Смерти ****Бар «Звезды Смерти» ***Звезда Смерти II *Звёздный корабль **Battleship ***Nadiri Mark One Starhawk ****''Concord'' **Крупный корабль ***Крейсер ****CR90 corvette *****''Starfall'' ****MC80 star cruiser *****[[MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser/Canon|MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser]] ******''Home One'' *****[[MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser/Canon|MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser]] ******''Liberty'' ******''Nautilian'' ***Star Destroyer ****''Dominion'' ****[[Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач»/Канон|Звёздный дредноут типа «Палач»]] *****''Annihilator'' *****''Арбитр'' *****''Eclipse'' *****''Палач'' *****''Ravager'' *****Unidentified Super Star Destroyer (Kuat) ****''Harbinger'' ****''Neutralizer'' ****''Коса'' ****''Vitiator'' ***Sullustan ring-ship **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****SS-54 assault ship *****''Ореол'' ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' ***MK-4 freighter ****''Moth'' **Frigate ***''Sunspire'' ***''Sunspire (New Republic)'' **HHG-42 Bulkstar **«Кинро-9747» **Shuttle ***''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle ****CS-831 ***Solar shuttle **Slave-hauler **Starfighter ***BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber ***TIE line ****TIE/LN starfighter ****TIE/IN interceptor ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter **''Tua-Lu'' **Яхта ***''Imperialis'' *Subgrav train **Black Line *Шагоход **AT-AT **AT-ST |technology= *Arc-driver *Arc-lancer *Броня **Мандалорская броня **Броня штурмовиков **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера *Artificial intelligence *Auto-blinds *Ax *Bacta patch gun *Baton **Concussive baton *Binders *Blast glass *Бластер **Blaster cannon ***BlasTech DSK **Blaster pistol ***Heavy blaster pistol ****DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *****Han's heavy blaster pistol **Бластерная винтовка ***E-11 blaster rifle *Bowcaster **Chewbacca's bowcaster *Coil-driver *Comlink *Computer **Navigation computer *Control module *Concussive pistol *Cybernetics *Data cube *Databank *Datacard *Datapad *Data recorder *Dragonsfire cell *Droid *Droid brain *Emergency beacon *Electro-stim pads *Engine **Ion engine *Electro-scythe *Fiber optic *Flamethrower *Flight simulator *Fork *Garbage compactor *Grappling spike *Grenade **Flash grenade *Hand cannon *Hologram *HoloNet **Holofeed *Holoplatform *Holostatue *Hoverchair *Hyperwave transceiver *Hydro-cooler *Image crystal *Inhibitor chip *Knife **Kishakk blade **Kurr-claw knife *Land mine **Pulse mine *Laser battery *Laser cannon **Quad laser cannon **ZX7 laser cannon *Laser gate *Laser portcullis *Light painter *Lightsaber *Listening bug *Macrobinoculars *Magna-beam *Medkit *Microspanner *Missile **Thermoclastic missile *Moisture vaporator *Nanofiber *Oxygen recycler *Personality matrix *Phase-turret *Pneumo-hammer *Protein cube *Protein cycler *Protein paste *Protein recycler *Proton-teeth saw-blade *Rail-thrower *Rail tube *Reconstructive surgery *Rectenna *Repulsor creeper *Ryyk blade *Respirator *S-foils *Shock-lance *Slugthrower **Slug *Sonic knife *Thermal carafe *Thermal detonator *Toxo-dart *Tractor beam *Transponder *Turbolaser *Турболифт *Vacu-suck porthole *Vibroblade *Vibro-knife *Vibro-stave *Vibro-whip *Viewscreen *Vocoder |miscellanea= *Acid *Aide *Alcohol **Balmgruyt **Corellian sap-wine **''Hull stripper'' **Knockback Nectar **Korva **Kowakian rum **Liquor ***Tsiraki **Pilkey's "special batch" **Starfire 'skee **Wine *Астероид **Asteroid field *Atmosphere *Bacta *Bartender *Battery *Beastmaster *Bed *Birthday *Black box *Black market *Blast-glass *Blockade *Blood *Borzite *Bounty *Brain *Bridge *Bronze *Buckethead *Callsign *Cantina *Capital *Casino *Centimeter *Chrome *Circus *City **Ecumenopolis *Clothing **Boot **Flight suit **Utility belt *Concrete *Coronet City Info *Credit *Creditspurse *Crystal **Kwarz crystal *Demon *Doll *Dream *Durasteel *Ear *Egg *Eimalgan Turn *Eye *Fireworks *Foodstuff **Caf **Chando pepper **Chava chava **Durmic spice **Fruit ***Berry ****Salakberry ***Durang fruit ***Kakadu fruit **Jaqhad-leaf-chew **Jogan juice **Kodari-rice **Kofta-bun **''Ksharra'' bread **Mallow-dainty **Noodle **Pakarna bowl **Pickled blackbeak egg **Pickled coodler-roe **Polystarch **Protein paste **Pumpkin **Raisin **Sour-tart **Sweet roll **Tea **Tongo nut **Veg-meat **Vent-grilled blackbeak *The Force **Dark side of the Force ***Force choke **Light side of the Force *Fortress *Fungus *Galactic Accord of Systems *Galactic Code *Gambling *Gas **Ozone *Goggles *Gold *Graffiti *Grand Accord of Systems *Graphene *Gravity *Gravity well *Hachi *Hair *Heart *Honey *Hragathir *Hunting *Hyperspace *Idiot's Array *Iron *''ISB Loyalty Manuel'' *Jedi training *Kelerium *Kidney *Klick *Korabite *"Kriffing" *Language **Galactic Basic **Gand **Huttese **Ithorese **Shyriiwook **Zabraki *Leather *Lekku *Life debt *Limb *Lung *Magma *Marriage *"May the Force be with you" *Medal **Emperor's Will **Galactic War on Insurgency medal **Gilded Sun **Medal of Service **Nova Star *Meditation *Mercurium *Meter *Meteor Horror *Meteorite *Military Disarmament Act *Milk *Mining *Monarchy *Montral *Moon-dust *Mouth *Mrawzim storm *Museum *Music **Opera ***''The Cantata of Cora Vessora'' ***''The Esdrit and the Tholothian'' ***''Lah'chispa Kah Soh-na'' ***''The Masterwork of Illure Beelthrak'' ***Nonagon Cycle *Musical instrument **Bladder-pipe **Drum ***Denda drum ***Tumble-drum **Moda khur **Valachord *Naamite *Naval Corps Boxing *Nebula *Nimarian korabaster *Nurse *Okari junk-puppet *Orbital bombardment *Paper *Parent *Parsec *Pazaak *Phono-play *Pillow *Pizo stick *Plant **Balmgrass **Bush ***''Ki-a-ki'' bush **Grass ***Thirstgrass **Jaqhad flower **Kaduki plant **Korva root **Kubari flower **Lorachid **Needle blossom **Orcanthus **Rubber-root **Sachi blossom **Sun-dew flower **Tree ***Flyleaf tree ***Sanctuary tree ***Slickbark tree ***Wroshyr tree **Zha-raratha vine *Plasma *Plastocrete *Plastoglass *Plastoid *Poison **Mycotoxin ***Kytrogorgia *Prison *Prisoner *Propaganda *Quadanium steel *Quartzine *Sabacc *Sapphire *Serolin *Shimmer-paint *Silicaform **Silicaform sleeve *Slavery *Sleep *Spaceport *Species *Spice *Spring *Squadron *Звезда *Star system *Steel *Stimstick *Stomach *Stun *Sugar *Suicide *Supernova *Tanium *Terrorist *Time **Decade **Standard day **Standard minute **Standard month **Standard hour **Standard year *Tooth *Tongue *Tucari *Undersea mining platform *University *Volcano *Water *Wind farm *Wroshite *Xenophobia *Xeriscape garden *Зерсиум *Zeyd cloth *Zoo }} Упоминания * * * * * * * * * * Ссылки на внешние источники * * * Примечания и ссылки Категория:Трилогия «Последствия» Категория:Книги издательства «Азбука» Категория:Книги на русском языке Категория:Романы 2016 года